Synthétique
by Smokyblack
Summary: Beaucoup d'imprévu peuvent arriver en deux ans. Et si un membre de l'équipage aux chapeaux de paille en faisait l'expérience. Talons hauts, robe moulante et mascara faisaient désormais partie de son quotidien. Mais la fierté est un vilain défaut et à trop vouloir jouer sur les apparences on finit par le regretter.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fanfiction. Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'ai enfin eu le courage de la poster, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**Kid/Sanji sera le couple principal de cette fanfic. Un autre couple naîtra au fil des chapitres, je vous laisse découvrir. **

**Je recherche une Beta pour la correction si quelqu'un veux bien m'aider, je suis loin d'être doué en orthographe et je pense qu'un bon nombre m'on échappé pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me crier dessus ^^ **

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi *pleure* mais à maître Oda que j'admire **.**

**Bonne lecture !**

le publique était déchaîné face à l'interprétation du squelette.

Un déhanché par ci, un autre par là pour finalement revenir au milieu de la scène. Il n'y avait pas de doute, son titre _**le bon rhum de binks**_ faisait un carton auprès de la gente féminine, et quelques garçons aussi.

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme blonde attendait dans une limousine noire garée devant la salle de concert, entourée d'une foule de journalistes et de fan qui acclamait cette dernière.

Pour se détendre , elle fumait sa marque de cigarettes habituelles pendant que son agent réglait les derniers préparatifs de sa venue sur scène. Mais à peine eut elle finit que la blonde prit la parole

-Je ne peux pas !

- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? C'est une occasion en or ce concert, pour redonner une bonne image de toi après le scandale de samedi dernier.

La blonde se renfrogna en repensant à ce fameux soir, et soupira :

-J'ai rien fais à par embrasser un bel homme dans un bar, ou est le problème?

La jeune femme la regarda indignée, avant d'écraser son mégot de cigarette et d'en prendre une autre, énervée. Mais son agent aux cheveux étrangement violets et à son maquillage extravaguant l'en empêcha, attrapant son poignet.

-Aux yeux du public vous étiez ensemble, d'après les sondages vous étiez le couple le plus glamour de Grand Line et du nouveau monde . Les journalistes ne t'ont pas loupé.

-Excuse moi mais être avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'ont a jouer les amoureux dans un film, je trouve que c'est n'importe quoi et puis... il était roux ! Je n'aime pas les roux je trouve leur couleur de cheveux ridicule !

Son agent soupira longuement, mettant une main sur son front comme désespérée.

-Tu es devenue une vraie diva...

-La faute à qui ? C'est toi qui m'as formé pour en devenir une !

Iva croisa les bras, la regardant:

-Tu devrais être reconnaissante, sans moi tu serais déjà morte ! Je n'ai pas eut d'autres choix tu le sais, tes cellules étaient trop abîmées, il fallait que j'intervienne...et tu as accepté...

-PARCE QUE TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE C'ETAIS TEMPORAIRE !

-NE T'ENERVE PAS ! Iva reprit ses esprits et la regarda, baissant un peu la tête.

-J'avais cru que ce serait temporaire, je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave.

La blonde se tut et regarda par la fenêtre, ne sachant quoi penser. La femme aux cheveux violets reprit la parole:

-J'ai une solution, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer. Nous en reparlerons ce soir au palace, va sur scène maintenant.

La blonde la regarda intriguée puis mis sa main sur la poignée de porte, avec hésitation.

-Il va me reconnaître, ont est...enfin étaient dans le même équipage.

-Vous avez été séparé durant deux ans, et puis j'ai épilé trois fois tes sourcils en spirales pour qu'ils ne se voient plus. Tu seras La star planétaire qu'il a vu dans les magazines et non son partenaire. Aucune chance qu'il te reconnaisse comme ça. Aller, tu vas être en retard ,dit elle d'une voix rassurante.

La femme aux yeux bleue soupira, mettant nostalgiquement un doigt sur ses nouveaux sourcils épilés au millimètre près. Elle ne savais pas ce qui était le pire entre tout faire pour ne pas se faire reconnaître par son ami ou jouer la parfaite diva devant lui. Sa fierté en prenait un coup mais elle n'était plus à ça prêt maintenant. Elle se remit du rouge à lèvres pourpre, assortis à sa jolie robe moulante qui exhibait ses formes plus qu'il ne fallait. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, se concentrant sur le rôle qu'elle devait jouer et ouvrit la portière de manière assurée, sans un regard pour l'homme-femme qui était derrière elle.

Elle sortit de la voiture, avançant d'un pas assuré même si elle voulait baisser cette robe trop courte à son goût.

D'un air provocateur elle ne daigna pas à répondre aux questions des journalistes et signa quelques autographes à ses nombreux fans avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment avec soulagement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux-mètres qu'une femme vint à sa rencontre.

-Sharona !

La grande blonde se força à sourire devant la brune aux yeux de vipère qui lui faisait face.

-Hilary ! Comment vas-tu ?

L'autre ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et détourna le sujet à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

-Il paraît que tu as rompu avec Ralph la semaine dernière, fit-elle avec un ton faussement désolé.

Sharona fit la grimace, rien que de penser à ce pervers qui dandinait des fesses quand il marchait lui donna la nosé. Elle avait du sortir avec lui durant un mois pour faire la promotion de son dernier film et le succès avait été au rendez-vous, mais à quel prix. Elle avait dû embrasser ses lèvres baveuses, supporter ses regards appuyés sur ses formes et dormir dans le même lit que lui, et puis ses horribles cheveux roux...

-Oui, ça ne marchait plus alors...fit-elle dune voix faussement contrariée.

-Peut-être à cause du beau brun que tu as embrassé fit-elle un sourire non dissimulé sur ses lèvres trop fines.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, elle aurait bien voulu lui envoyer un kick en pleine figure mais malheureusement c'était contraire à son ancienne éthique. Elle inspira, se calmant et reprit un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Cette garce voulait jouer, alors elle allait la mettre au tapis autrement.

-J'ai appris que tu n'avais pas été sélectionné pour être la nouvelle miss planétaire.

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit au plus grand bonheur de Sharona qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, semblable à celui qu'avait son capitaine.

-De toute manière Boa la cloche aurait sûrement gagné le titre comme chaque année cracha-t'elle avec dégoût.

-Tu te trompes très cher assura la blonde avec un regard amusé. C'est moi qui vais gagner cette année fit-elle d'un ton confiant sous le regard médusé de la brune.

-Tu as...

-Mais oui coupa Sharona fier d'elle, je suis en finale avec Boa pour le titre.

Hilary était en train de devenir violette mais Sharona ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

-Tu sais fit-elle avec une voix encourageante. Peut-être qu'avec une taille en moins tu auras une chance d'être repérée.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, étant en retard et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire mauvais alors que la brune était au bord des larmes. Si elle aurait su deux ans plus tôt qu'elle se moquerait ouvertement d'une femme, elle en aurait été indigné mais aujourd'hui, elle en était fière.

Elle avait appris en deux ans qu'une femme n'était pas qu'une douce et belle créature mais manipulatrice, maligne voir perfides dans son milieu et calculatrice. Elle ne se basait pas sur une simple observation mais sur son expérience personnelle.

Elle se rendit à sa loge et eut à peine le temps de se faire maquiller qu'elle devait déjà rejoindre Soul King sur scène. Il lui avait tant manqué, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qui elle était, question de fierté. Elle soupira mettant une main sur son ventre, allait-il la reconnaître? Elle releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir, touchant sa peau lisse, ses beaux sourcils et sa bouche pulpeuse et son front dégagé. Impossible.

De son côté, Brook avait fini son quatrième rappel et attendait la magnifique blonde pour leurs nouvelle chanson en duo totalement exclusif aux yeux du public.

Il avait tellement hâte de la voir en vrai. La plus belle femme au monde d'après les sondages allait chanter avec lui et il en était fier, quoi de mieux pour quitter la scène en beauté. Et puis il pourra se vanter auprès de Sanji qui, il en était sûr allait être très jaloux.

Les lumières s'assombrirent alors subitement et la blonde fis son entrée sur scène.

Elle était magnifique. Brook ne put s'empêcher de détailler ses longues jambes fines et parfaites, sa jolie poitrine et ses yeux d'un bleu claire, unique qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part ce qui le troubla un peu.

Elle avançait prudemment sur ses grands talons et regardait le squelette en face d'elle.

Elle déglutit de plus en plus stresser et commença à chanter la première note de sa nouvelle chanson sous le public qui c'était déchaîner à sa vue. Ce fut les 4 minutes les plus longues de sa vie, au début elle n'osait à peine bouger et regarder le squelette de peur d'être reconnu. Mais elle fut bien obligée et remercia intérieurement Iva de lui avoir appris la comédie.

Une fois la chanson finie, elle salua le public prête à partir mais le squelette lui coupa l'herbe sous le pieds.

-Sharona, pouvez-vous me montrer votre petite culotte fit-il en rigolant.

Le public ne tarda pas à en faire autant, amusé et demandant à la blonde de le faire.

Elle souria plus par automatisme que par amusement. Cette question la gênait et elle comprenait enfin pourquoi le squelette se faisait frapper à chaque fois qu'il la posait.

Elle le regarda et vis qu'il attendait, alors avec un petit sourire espiègle elle répondit :

-Voyons B..Soul King, vous n'avez plus d'yeux pour voir mais le public...

Elle se tourna vers la foule en délire et remonta sa robe pour les laisser apercevoir ses dessous en dentelles rouges puis la baissa rapidement en leur tirant la langue et se retira de la scène sous un squelette et un public charmé.

Elle était sûre qu'elle allait faire encore une fois la une des journaux.

Heureusement le concert c'était bien passer et il ne la reconnu pas à son plus grand soulagement.

Elle retourna dans sa loge et s'affala sur le canapé rose, fatigué. Elle ferma les yeux et quelques minute plus tard se leva pour aller dans la cuisine installer spécialement pour elle. Depuis ses débuts en tant que chanteuse et actrice un peu plus récemment elle avait l'habitude de demander une cuisine dans sa loge pour pouvoir cuisiner. Ça lui manquait horriblement et elle chérissait ses moments là.

Elle commença à couper des carottes concentrée mais sursauta à la vu du squelette à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle le regarda surprise.

-Puis-je entrer? Fit-il d'une douce voix.

Elle accepta ne pouvant faire autrement et laissa sa cuisine pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le canapé avec elle.

Il remarqua la cuisine amusé et l'interrogea du regard.

-J'aime bien cuisiner, ça me détend fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Yohohoho j'ai un ami qui sait super bien cuisiner, il faudrait que vous le rencontreriez il en serait ravi !

La blonde un peu gênée souria et le regarda avec tendresse, elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il était là mais ne pouvais pas, ou peut-être pouvait elle le faire deviner.

-Brook...

Ledit squelette fut surpris, comment connaissait-elle son prénom? Et puis cette drôle d'impression de déjà vu. Il allait lui poser la question mais l'agent de Sharona était entré dans la pièce, surpris de le retrouver là et informa sharona qu'elles devaient à présent partir. La blonde se leva et regarda une dernière fois le squelette avec regret, elle n'allait plus le revoir avant longtemps.

Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte dos à lui:

-Brook...beaucoup d'imprévu peuvent arriver en deux ans...

Et elle repartie avec son agent. Il regardait la porte sans comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il voulait la rattraper mais son propre agent lui coupa la route. À regret il prit un autre chemin.

Elle regarda émerveiller sa chambre de palace et posa directement sa valise à l'entrée de la double suite.

-c'est magnifique ! Fit-elle en se retournant vers son agent qui était installé sur le canapé.

-Dit moi...tu lui as dit qui tu étais ?

La blonde soupira l'air agacé et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

-Je ne peux pas lui dire qui je suis devenue, réfléchis un peu j'ai une fierté.

-plus grosse que toi si je puis me permettre...

Sharona fronça les sourcils prête à s'énerver mais Ivankov la coupa.

-Ne t'énerve pas, j'ai une solution.

-Celle de tout avouer , non merci cracha-t'elle nerveusement.

-Non, celle-là est sérieuse. Il y a un médecin guérisseur assez réputé dans le nouveau monde. Il pourrait t'apporter les cellules qu'il te manque pour que tu puisses retrouver ton ancien corps...

-pourquoi tu ne peux pas me retransformer fit la blonde d'un ton désespéré.

-Un corps d'homme demande plus de cellules que celui d'une femme, je t'ai transformé en femme pour te sauver, si je te retransforme en homme, tu n'aurais pas assez de cellules pour survivre... je suis désolé je n'avais pas prévu ce qui arriverait...

elle baissa la tête. La blonde soupira résigné et se leva, s'asseyant à côté d'Iva.

-Tu m'as sauvé et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante. Mais comment allons nous nous y rendre ?

Iva souris et regarda la blonde qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Quelqu'un avait besoin de mes services et il a accepté de t'escorter jusqu'à cette île en échange de mon aide.

-C'est un pirate ? Demanda Sharona pas du tout rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera correct avec toi.

La blonde soupira.

-La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça j'ai failli me faire violer.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu es un canon. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu veux changer de corps, celui-là te correspond mieux que l'homme que tu étais...

Le regard assassin de la blonde la fit taire et elle repris doucement.

-Écoute ce n'est pas un pervers, il est juste un peu je t'assure qu'avec lui tu seras en sécurité. Lui fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-C'est censé me rassurer ? De toute manière ai-je le choix ? Fit-elle désespéré. Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas m'accompagner ?

-Non, je dois retourner à Kamabakka les filles m'attendent, j'ai un royaume à reconstruire. Tu es prête à te passer de mes services maintenant fit-elle avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

La blonde baissa la tête et la releva déterminer malgré la peine qu'elle ressentait, évidemment que ce travelo allait lui manquer.

-très bien j'accepte. Et mon remplacent tu l'as trouvé ?

-évidement chérie, il est parfait, blond, yeux bleus, à le même style de combat que toi...

-Stop ! Quand je pense qu'il va retrouver mon équipage à ma place, ça me rend malade.

-je sais... ne t'inquiète pas c'est un très bon acteur qui te ressemble beaucoup. Elle lui tendit la photo que Sharona attrapa pour la regarder. Il lui ressemblait, c'est vrai mais ses yeux étaient fades, les siens étaient éclatants. Et puis ont aurait dit un Latino de south blue. Un latino...

-Tu as engagé un Latino pour me remplacer !

-ne sois pas raciste voyons ! Il s'appelle Rodrigue.

La blonde inspira pour se calmer et regarda Iva d'un air exaspérer.

-J'ai la peau laiteuse, des yeux bleu clair lui a une peau matte et les yeux bleu marine. Ça va jamais passer surtout qu'il a des lèvres trop pulpeuse pour un mec !

-Il a le même nez que toi et les sourcils enroulés lui vont à ravir, ça fera l'affaire, ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis longtemps.

Cette remarque blessa un peu la starlette qui se mit sur la terrasse pour fumer une cigarette. Depuis qu'elle était une fille, elle avait moins envie de fumer qu'avant. Elle alla ensuite se coucher, la journée de demain allait-être éprouvante et elle voulait s'y préparer au mieux.

Sharona se réveilla aux alentours de six heures. Elle soupira, c'était le grand jour aujourd'hui pour son plus grand malheur.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain sans faire de bruit, Iva dormait encore.

Elle prit une douche rapide puis fis un masque de beauté pour avoir un joli teint. Si elle aurait su en étant un homme que l'argile pouvait faire des miracles elle l'aurait sans doute utilisé régulièrement comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui. Elle se brossa ensuite les dents et se maquilla. Le maquillage lui posait encore un peu de problème, savoir doser le font de teint, ne pas mettre trop de ré cil et le liner, mon dieu un désastre. Elle soupira en se regardant dans le miroir, ce n'était pas si mal aujourd'hui.

Elle s'habilla ensuite avec un jean noir et une chemise blanche puis mit ses talons haut assortis à son pantalon et à sa veste.

Elle descendit à la réception de l'hôtel pour pouvoir régler la note. Il n'y avait encore personne. Elle avait l'impression de faire du bruit pour quatre.

Après avoir signé quelques autographes au personnel présent, elle prit place à une table du restaurant pour déjeuner. Elle appréciait ses moments de tranquillité, elle n'en avait plus beaucoup depuis quelques années.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années vint lui apporter son plat mais au lieu de repartir, il prit place en face de la blonde qui n'eut pas bien de mal à le reconnaître.

-J'avais dit pas de rencontre fit elle d'un ton rageur.

L'homme en face d'elle souria et nota quelque chose dans son petit calepin ce qui mit la blonde dans une colère noire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais tête de poire ?

La poire en question lâcha un petit rire moqueur et releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui le fusillait du regard.

-Impulsive...j'aime ça, mais j'aime mieux les femmes mûres et intellectuelles.

La blonde se releva furieuse et le regarda d'un regard menaçant.

-Méfies-toi bien la poire !

-Oh...comment une si jolie femme comme vous peut se comporter de la sorte ? Ah oui j'avais oublié que vous étiez un homme pirate avant. Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger d'être devenue une fille fit- il sur un ton ironique.

La blonde se tut un instant et baissa un peu le regard. Ce sujet était encore tabou pour elle. elle en avait été furieuse au début mais c'était vite rendu compte qu'elle se sentait mieux en tant que femme qu'homme. Et puis sa nouvelle préférence pour les hommes l'avait troublé mais elle s'était habitué avec le temps. Malheureusement en étant devenu une femme elle avait perdu son identité, ses habitudes et c'est ce qu'elle voulait retrouver, et puis...

-La fierté je me trompe ? Fit-il pour la tirer de ses pensées.

-Sans doute oui fit-elle d'une voix froide.

-Vous avez peur qu'on vous rejette si vous n'êtes plus celui d'avant, et puis que vont ils dirent sur votre nouvelle apparence. Vont-ils se moquer, vous rejeter? Telle est la question. Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir si vous n'avez pas essayé.

-Justement si je ne peux pas savoir je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. Dès que j'aurais repris mon apparence je pourrais enfin retrouver mon équipage et toi tu pourras reprendre ta vie et ça sans que personne en sois au courant.

-calculatrice en plus. Tu me plais tu sais fit-il en prenant un croissant posé sur la table.

La blonde en rigola puis le regarda sérieusement.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-quand j'accepte un travail comme ça je veux imiter à la perfection la personne. Je sais déjà que tu fumes un paquet de cigarettes par jour, que tu ne portes que des costumes et des chemises de marques. Tes chaussure doivent être résistantes aux coups que tu portes mais doivent être sobre. Tu es quelqu'un de es un cuisinier de talent, tu as commencé sur le Hobbit mais tu as été recueilli par Zeff aux pieds rouges quand celui-ci a détruit ce dernier. Ensemble vous avez construit le Baratie et vous nourrissez le même rêve, trouver All Blue. Tu avais une mèche sur le côté cachant ton œil gauche et tes sourcils sont en spirales. D'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui tu es quelqu'un d'impulsif, d'intelligent et de grossier parfois. Fier aussi, même trop.

La blonde resta sous le choc, comment pouvait-il connaître autant de chose sur lui ? Elle s'intéressa soudain à son apparence. Il lui ressemblait c'est vrai mais tout ça n'était que déguisement. Elle remarqua néanmoins un détail.

-Ma mèche était à gauche et non à droite et je n'aime pas la barbe.

-et toi chérie tu n'as plus du tout de mèche.

-c'était pas bon pour les affaires.

-Au fait tu as pensé à ce que Sharona deviendra dès que tu auras retrouvé ton apparence ?

-Elle prendra sa retraite dit-elle d'un ton assuré.

-Je demande à voir. Pour ce qui est de la mèche, j'ai pensé qu'en deux ans tu devais avoir changé. La barbe fait plus mature. Les autres seront sûrement diffé -je en savoir plus sur toi ?

-Je me lève tous les jours au auror pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je me bats régulièrement avec Zorro car nous ne sommes jamais d'accord. Je faisais les jolies cœurs aux deux filles de l'équipage comme une limace si tu veux, j'étais toujours aux petits soins avec elles. Pour les autres femmes c'était pareil. Je suis assez perfectionniste et ma cuisine doit toujours être rangée. Pour la cuisine tu trouveras mon carnet de notes dans le tiroir des couverts. Si ça te plaît à toi alors tu auras réussi. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

Il prit beaucoup de notes puis releva la tête vers elle, lui tendant un petit escargophone portable.

-Nous devons rester en contact pour faire état de la situation. Un appel tous les deux jours ce n'est pas négociable.

La blonde soupira et prit l'escargophone qu'elle mit dans son sac. Il se leva de son siège et la salua mais elle le coupa.

-Ne fais rien qui puisse mettre en péril mon identité.

-Et toi ne fais rien pour la perdre.

Il lui fit un sourire énigmatique et s'en alla, croisant une jolie brune qui le fixait depuis un petit moment.

De son côté Sharona n'avait plus faim mais se força à manger pour ne pas faire de gaspillage.

Elle remonta dans sa suite regardant l'heure qui était déjà bien avancée.

Elle fut surprise de ne trouver personne à part un petit mot posé sur la table. Elle soupira et le prit pour le lire.

«Je devais partir plus tôt que prévu. Tu vas me manquer mais je suis sur que tu réussiras sans moi. Tu devras rejoindre le pirate en question sur la colline en haut de l'île. Tu sais comment me contacter en cas de besoin.

Mille bisous tout roses,

Iva.»

Sharona soupira et prit sa valise qu'Ivankov lui avait rangée puis parti du palace le cœur lourd.

-Vous êtes encore plus beau qu'avant les mecs ! S'écria Franky en regardant Zorro et Sanji descendre du drôle d'oiseau qui les avait escorté.

Le cuistot avait raison pensa Rodrigue ce mec aux cheveux verts était insupportable. Il descendit avec classe et regarda les personnes en face de lui.

Il y avait un drôle d'animal, ce devait être le médecin de bord. À ses côtés se trouvait le capitaine, Monkey D Luffy. Celui-là il le connaissait et apparemment il allait lui donner beaucoup de travail. Plus loin se tenait une femme aux cheveux roux prénommé Nani ou Nami il ne s'en souvenait plus et à côté d'elle une certaine Robin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette ravissante femme qui lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Il s'en détourna un peu gêner pour regarder une est-ce pèse de machine vivante qu'il trouvait horrible, surtout avec son slip. Quel manque de goût, mais les plus jeunes avaient l'air de l'apprécier surtout le métisse au long nez. Il devait venir de south blue comme lui.

Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par une drôle de sensation sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna pour retrouver un squelette en face de lui.

-Ahhhhhh...Brok ! Enfin Brook je veux dire haha...fit-il mal à l'aise.

-Yohohoho mon cher cuisinier ! Devine avec qui j'ai fini mon concert hier ? Fit-il d'un ton fier et enjoué.

Rodrigue resta un moment bloqué, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec un monstre mais il avait été payé pour ce travail, il fallait qu'il réponde à l'attente de la blonde.

-mmh...je ne sais pas mais dis moi

-Sharona ! Fit-il tout éxité . La future miss planétaire selon moi

-Mais c'est super !

À la vue du visage plus que surpris de l'homme en face de lui, il comprit qu'il avait mal réagit et repensa au caractère de la sulfureuse blonde. Elle aimait beaucoup les femmes avant, une sorte de Dandy ce qui voulait dire possessif, fier et jaloux dès qu'un autre homme exhibait ses exploits.

Il prit un air faussement dégoûté.

-QUOI! Mais c'est pas possible pas toi !

Le squelette rassuré se vanta de son entrevu avec la star après le concert que Rodrigue n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Brook quand à lui supposait que son ami avait changé en l'espace de deux ans même si un détail le chiffonnait. Il s'arrêta néanmoins dans son monologue remarquant un détail.

-Cuistot-san...tu saignes du nez...

le blond surpris mis une main sur son nez et remarqua que ça coulait de plus en plus. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda le petit animal qui était à côté de lui. Il était allergique aux poils de rennes. Se pouvait-il avec la chance qu'il avait qu'il en soit un. Il se sentit soudain propulsé dans les airs tandis que le bateau lui, plongeait dans les profondeurs marines en direction des hommes poissons. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

La blonde apercevait de loin de Thousand Sunny et le regarda avec tristesse. Elle aurait voulu y retrouver ses compagnons. Ils avaient tous tellement changé, Nami et Robin s'étaient fait pousser les cheveux et avaient mûri ce qui leurs allaient bien, Zorro lui avait l'air encore plus effrayant avec la cicatrice qu'il avait sur son œil. Elle aurait tant voulu se battre contre lui. Ussop avait incroyablement pris en muscles il en était presque séduisant. Chopper était toujours aussi mignon. Franky était devenu un vrai robot, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait amélioré en lui. Brook et Luffy n'avaient pas vraiment changé en apparence mais sûrement moralement.

Elle regarda avec un pincement au cœur le bateau plonger dans la mer et soupira. Elle était anxieuse. Si tout se passait comme prévu elle devait suivre de loin l'équipage et arriver en même temps qu'eux sur l'île ou se trouvait ce savant. Elle reprendrait son apparence et échangerait sa place avec la poire pour retrouver son équipage sans que celui-ci soit au courant. Ça n'allait pas être facile en plus de sa célébrité. Malheureusement l'aventure venait seulement de recommencer.

Une drôle de voix qu'elle connaissait la tira de ses pensées.

-Sanji la jambe noire ?

Elle se retourna instantanément pour découvrir un homme roux, aux lèvres rouges et aux yeux rouges. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux bleu en regardant le plus puissant des supernovas en face d'elle. Alors c'était lui qui allait l'escorter, c'était...

-Eustass Kid...

**Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'histoire, ce qui vous as plu ou déplu ça m'aidera pour la suite.**

**Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans une semaine si il n'y a pas de contretemps sinon deux maximum. **

**Gros bisou tout rose à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon ordinateur qui est sauvé à présent. **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction, et pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sachez que ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre en PM à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte. **

**Alors , _royal wolf_ , _LiliChuri_ , _kiwi-kawa-kowo_un grand merci à vous. **

**J'espère que le chapitre 2 va vous plaire, on se retrouve à la fin bonne lecture !**

Elle le suivait, se retournant plusieurs fois de peur d'être suivis puis s'arrêta nette quand elle aperçut le bateau du roux. Il était grand, même plus grand que le Thousand Sunny, fait de plusieurs matériaux métalliques emboîtés avec une telle précision qu'on aurait dit une œuvre d'art.

Voyant qu'il la regardait, elle avança de nouveau, s'approchant la boule au ventre de cet homme, de cet équipage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Plus elle avançait, plus son ventre se tordait.. La vision de ce grand bateau se brouillait pour laisser place au Sunny, à ses compagnons qui l'attendaient. Est-ce qu'elle les trahissaient en faisant cela ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir heurtant quelque chose de dur. Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard surpris du supernovæ puis redescendit son regard vers le torse musclé qui lui avait barré la route. Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et se recula horrifiée, et toute rouge. Cet homme était si imposant si... cruel. Pourquoi un homme réputé sanguinaire avait besoin de l'aide d'Iva.

Reprenant son sang-froid, elle s'excusa d'un ton qui se voulait froid et reprit son chemin vers le bateau. Mais une voix grave la fit une nouvelle fois s'arrêter.

-Ta valise, tu l'as oublier là-bas.

Elle se retourna se sentant soudain ridicule et regarda sa grande valise toute noire au milieu du paysage verdâtre. Elle regarda ensuite l'homme en face d'elle, il devait bien rire intérieurement enfin si cet homme savait rire. Soupirant elle s'avança pour aller la chercher, mais il la reteint lui barrant la route. Surprise elle le regarda sans comprendre et le vit lever le bras. La valise se mit alors à voler toute seule pour atterrir sur le pont du bateau.

- Les matériaux de ta valise ne sont pas de bonne qualité.

Elle le regarda hébétée. Elle avait payé cette valise une avança d'un pas rapide vers le bateau, montant les marches pour atterrir sur le pont à son tour cherchant sa valise du regard.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle la retrouva au milieu du pont, sans une égratignure. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Elle se retourna vers le roux avec un regard reconnaissant. Mais elle était incapable de lui parler. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Pourtant il ne lui faisait pas peur.

Elle sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés et tourna la tête pour découvrir un homme avec des longs cheveux bleu clair, un sourire assez étrange et un corset en guise de haut.

-Maître Kidd, faut-il emmener cette créature dans la salle des tortures ou à l'abattoir ?

Sharona devint toute blanche et repoussa violemment l'homme à côté d'elle puis se recula. Ou est-ce qu'elle était encore tombée. Elle savait depuis le début que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Une autre voix se fit entendre et un homme blond avec un masque bleu et blanc sorti par une trappe au sol.

-Du calme Heat, tu lui fais peur. C'est notre invitée. Il faut la garder en un seul morceau jusqu'à l'île dont je tes parlés tu te souviens ?

L'homme au corset fronça les sourcils mettant une main sur la pogner de sa lame et regarda Kidd. Celui-ci soupira en croisant les bras.

-Killer a raison, ne la touche pas sinon c'est toi qui ira à l'abattoir.

Il reporta son regard sur la grande blonde qui restait toujours en retrait, sur ses gardes.

-Lui c'est Heat, il est dévoué comme tu as pu le remarquer. Avec le masque c'est Killer, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de ce marché avec l'autre travelo et derrière la porte c'est Wire. Il est un peu timide mais ça va lui passer si vous sympathiser. Killer amène la dans sa chambre.

L'homme blond hocha la tête et se plaça devant la porte en fer. La blonde resta un moment immobile puis prit sa valise et avança d'un pas prudent regardant de travers l'homme aux cheveux bleu, puis entra à la suite du masque.

Elle regarda avec curiosité ce qui semblait être une salle à mangé. Tous les meubles étaient en fer, le sol en acier si elle ne se trompait pas et le lustre était en forme de boulon, avec un plus petit à ses côtés. Elle en resta bouche bé. Cette pièce avait un style particulier, un style qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant à part sur son ami Franky, sauf qu'ici rien n'était extravagant.

Ils continuèrent en empruntant un petit couloir, et le blond s'arrêta devant une pièce et l'ouvrit, faisant entrer la blonde qui resta surprise. Devant elle s'étendaient plusieurs étagères contenant des livres, des milliers de livres à perte de vue. Elle en resta la bouche ouverte encore une fois, cette bibliothèque était plus grande que celle du Sunny, les étagères étaient disposées de façon aléatoire, chacun pouvait trouver un havre de paix sans être dérangé par les autres. Mais un détail la troubla.

-Si je dois dormir ici, où est mon lit? Je ne peux pas dormir sur les canapés, ils sont trop petits pour moi...

L'homme à la crinière sauvage arrêta tout mouvement et commença à glousser après un petit moment. Son rire grave n'échappa pas à blonde qui fronça les sourcils.

-C'est la bibliothèque ici, j'en profite pour te faire visiter, comme tu vas passer beaucoup de temps avec nous.

La blonde ne dit plus un mot, se renfrognant à l'entente des derniers mots. Elle retourna dans le couloir attendant le blond qui sortit peu après. Il reprit la tête du duo et continua dans les couloirs de plus en plus sombre.

-Moi qui pensais que les filles étaient bavardes. Enfin toi tu n'es pas vraiment une fille donc tu as une excuse.

-Parce-que tu veux que je te parle ?

Il ricana à nouveau ouvrant une autre pièce, la salle de bain.

-En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es bien plus chiante qu'une fille normale.

Elle se surprit à sourire, cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'être si sanguinaire que ça avec elle, peut-être qu'ils étaient différents de l'idée qu'elle c'était faite d'eux.

Ils continuèrent la visite jusqu'à une autre porte. Mais contre toute attente il l'empêcha de l'ouvrir.

-N'ouvre jamais cette porte, Kidd en serait furieux.

Elle le regarda, puis regarda la porte avec curiosité. Une question lui brûla les lèvres mais elle n'osa pas la poser, se contenant à l'entente du prénom du roux. Le blond le remarqua.

-Tu sais, Eustass est plus sensible qu'il ne le laisse croire, il attache beaucoup d'importance aux regards des autres. Pense comme lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils à l'entente de la dernière phrase et se remit à marcher dans le couloir qui recommençait à s'éclairer.

-personne ne doit me dire comment penser.

Le masque la regarda ahuri, il sentait déjà les étincelles entre son capitaine et cette fille. Mais en même temps ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

-Ta chambre est à ta droite, en face il y a celle de Kidd, bien-sur autant te dire que personne ne peut y entrer. Au fond il y a la mienne, puis celles de Heat et Wire sont de l'autre côté du bateau.

Elle regarda les 3 portes puis ouvrit la sienne.

-Je t'autorise à venir dans la mienne, je n'ai rien contre la compagnie d'une jolie femme. Fit-il avec un sourire qui se lesait dans ses yeux.

La blonde soupira le regardant d'un regard exaspéré mais amusé intérieurement puis entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Les hommes alors. Elle s'interdit de penser qu'elle avait été bien pire avant. De son côté l'homme au masque repartit trop distrait pour remarquer la présence de son capitaine.

Elle posa ses valises à côté de la porte et regarda cette grande chambre avec admiration. Tous les meubles étaient en métal bien sur, il y avait un lit double, deux canapés et une cheminer. Il y avait même une porte menant à la salle de bain. Elle se coucha sur son lit exténué mais se releva quand elle entendit quelque chose vibrer. Elle se dirigea vers sa veste qu'elle avait enlevé et en sortit l'escargophone portable que Rodrigue lui avait donné. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

-Rodrigue ?

-Oh tu m'appelles pas mon prénom maintenant. Je suis ravi.

-Tais-toi. Il y a un problème ?

-Non, mais nous devons rester en contact je te rappelle. Alors comment c'est passer ta première journée ?

La blonde soupira, se couchant dans son lit.

-Rien à signaler et toi tu n'as pas fait de bêtise j'espère ?

-Non non, tu as un charmant équipage, ils sont très joyeux. Dis-moi tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un renne dans ton équipage. J'en suis allergique.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de ricaner mais se calma en pensant aux conséquences de cette allergie. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix inquiète.

-Quels en sont les effets sur toi ?

-Je ...J'ai de gros saignements de nez. Tu me pardonneras si j'ai mis l'excuse que tu étais un gros pervers en manque...

-QUOI ?

-Oh..oh mince je t'entends plus. Allô ?

-Idiot je veux te voir dès la prochaine escale, il faut que tu fasses attention à…

Elle n'eut à peine le temps de dire ses derniers mots que l'homme au bout du fil raccrocha. Énervée elle jeta l'escargophone à l'autre bout de la pièce se jurant qu'il allait l'entendre et s'allongea sur son lit. Si chopper analysait son sang si... Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd.

De son côté Rodrigue avait comme il le pouvait dissimuler à la hatte l'escargophone en voyant le squelette entrer dans la aurait bien voulu savoir ce que la blonde avait à lui dire, ils en parleraient sur la prochaine île.

-Brok, Brook, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Non Sanji san, je viens d'arriver. C'était qui au bout du fil ? Demanda- t'il avec curiosité un sourire sur le visage.

-Oh euh personne, dit moi tu crois que je devrais mettre de la tomate dans mon riz pour donner plus de goût ?

Le squelette aurait froncé les sourcils s'il en avait. Il avait l'impression que Sanji n'était plus vraiment le même, Il n'aurait jamais demandé conseil en matière de cuisine et puis sa manie de l'appeler Brok, Il fit mine de rien et répondit.

-Oui...oui c'est une bonne idée. Chopper demande à te voir, c'est à propos de tes saignements il veut te faire une prise de sang.

Le cuisinier improvisé en palis, le renne devait sûrement connaître les groupes sanguins des membres de l'équipage, y compris Sanji. Si il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment leurs ami alors il ferait foirer sa couverture et les plans de la blonde ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il prit alors son plus beau sourire et fit mine que la casserole en face de lui était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

-Je ne peux pas, on va bientôt manger et le repas n'est pas prêt, dis lui que ce n'est pas la peine.

Le squelette hocha la tête et se retourna puis se dirigea vers le placard à gâteau sous le regard surpris du faux blond qui le regardait avec curiosité.

-Sanji puis-je prendre un gâteau j'ai terriblement faim.

L'autre sembla hésiter un moment puis hocha les épaules.

-Oui bien sûr.

Le squelette prit son gâteau, sceptique et partis pour le plus grand soulagement du faux blond. Il en était sûr maintenant ce Sanji là avait soit très changé au cours de ses deux ans sois... n'était pas le bon. Mais la seconde solution lui parut tirée par les cheveux. Il allait devoir affronter la colère du petit renne maintenant. Autant lui donner la sucrerie pour le calmer.

Le dîner se passa dans le plus grand calme ce qui était rare chez les chapeaux de paille. Tous mangeaient la nourriture du blond avec un regard surpris voire choqué ,sauf le capitaine qui avait l'air heureux.

-Miam chhhest bon Chanji mais chest normal que le riz choit chi dur?

(Miam c'est bon Sanji mais c'est normal que le riz soit si dur ?)

Le blond qui n'avait osé toucher à son assiette se mit à sourire de manière crispé, il avait pourtant suivi la recette de la blonde à la lettre.

-Oui... c'est pour euh... pour, c'est un riz qui se mange comme ça !

L'équipage ouvrit grand les yeux, même le bretteur paraissait surpris, disant tous haut ce que l'équipage pensait.

-Tu sais plus cuisiner cuistot du dimanche.

-Tes papilles gustatives sont merdiques c'est tout.

Sa réplique sèche cloua le bec du bretteur. Il avait voulu le taquiner pour se battre avec son meilleur rival mais rien, ce type était devenu trop bizarre. Il se leva et sortit, frustré.

L'équipage en fis de même, la navigatrice en tête de fil.

Seul l'archéologue était resté assise, sirotant son café avec un sourire énigmatique et le petit renne regardant son ami avec de petits yeux déprimés. Il avait beau essayer de chercher une réponse, son ami avait l'air différent. Brook lui avait fait part de ses doutes. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire mais en y regardant de plus près son ami n'avait plus la même odeur de cigarette et d'eau de Cologne entêtante. Il ne sentait plus le Sanji qu'il connaissait. Il se demandait si d'autres personnes avait des doutes mais il ne préférait pas répandre la rumeur par respect pour Sanji, il devait sûrement se tromper, deux ans c'est plutôt long. En attendant il devait soigner son anémie qui pointait du nez à vue d'œil si il continuait de saigner comme ça.

-Sanji, il faut que je te fasse une prise de sang pour voir si tu fais de l'anémie.

Le faux blond se tendit, en faisant attention de garder ses distances avec cette chose dont il était allergique et lui souris de façon rassurante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chopper, je vais très bien,tu l'as bien vu, il se fait tard va te coucher maintenant.

Le petit renne fronça les sourcils, si il pensait qu'il allait s'en tirer comme ça. Demain il allait réussir à lui faire cette prise de sang. Il alla se coucher saluant ses amis, Robin le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

Le départ du renne enleva un gros poids sur les épaules du latino qui avait bien cru refaire une crise de saignement. Il n'avait presque plus d'anti-allergène.

Il regarda la brune avec un sourire non dissimulé. Cette femme était vraiment ravissante. Elle leva le regard et leurs yeux bleus se croisèrent, les uns claires comme le ciel et les autres sombres comme la nuit. Il baissa le regard gêné. Amusée, elle se leva et se plaça à côté de lui, l'aidant à faire la vaisselle.

-Oh euh Nami...Robin d'amour je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, va te coucher je veux pas que tu sois fatiguée.

Elle sourit à sa phrase plus que mitigée et posa le torchon, le regardant comme si elle voulait voir à travers.

-Tu ne mets plus ton eau de Cologne ? Tu sentais bon avec.

Il tiqua et lui adressa un regard surpris, elle s'était rendu compte de ce détail, peut-être d'autre s'en était aperçu. Il la remercia intérieurement et sourit de façon la plus courtoise possible, mais avec cette femme ses sourires d'acteur paraissaient plus sincères.

-Dans ce cas je vais la remettre pour toi Robin d'amour.

Elle fut surprise de sa phrase, lui aussi, elle paraissait si sincère. Il rigola pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle aussi. Elle posa le torchon et se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant au dernier moment.

-Ta pause cigarette tu la fais à chaque fois que tu as finie de cuisiner, et après les repas.

Elle sortis peu après, le laissant seul dans cette grande cuisine ou il se savait pas maître des lieu. Sa dernière phrase le laissa sceptique, essayait-elle de lui faire passer un message ?

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fumé aujourd'hui, il n'était pas habitué à la cigarette. Pourtant il le fallait, il avait passé un accord avec la starlette et le travelo, et il était sur la paille en ce moment, il lui fallait cet argent.

Il sortit et alluma une cigarette, puis tira une bouffée, toussotant un peu. Elle avait un goût é décida de ne pas fumer plus et de laisser cette chose l'imprégner de son odeur.

Il se retourna soudain, ayant l'impression d'être observé. Pourtant il n'y avait personne. Il avait l'impression que cette femme brune, que ses yeux bleus l'observait et ça l'obsédait. Cette femme l'obsédait mais il ne devait pas changer la vie de sa cliente. Il devait se contenir. Il soupira et retourna se coucher.

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant légèrement. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans le bateau du sanguinaire Eustass Kidd et soupira. Elle se leva, et ramassa l'escargophone espérant que la poire n'avait pas fait de bêtise et mit un temps avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il faisait sombre, très sombre. L'heure devait être bien avancé car il n'y avait plus un bruit et elle avait une de ses faims. Elle se mit à la recherche de la cuisine.

Mais un bruit l'interpella. Il venait de la porte, de cette fameuse porte qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir. Elle s'en approcha, sa curiosité piqué au vif et s'arrêta devant. Les bruits étaient plus forts , elle approcha sa main de la poignée, se mordant la lèvre et regarda autour d'elle, personne. Elle entra alors rapidement, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans un couloir sombre et humide. Elle alluma la flamme de son briquet rester dans sa poche pour essayer d'avoir une meilleur vision mais elle s'éteignit. Elle continua en direction du bruit sourd qui se transforma en cri. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait il s'intensifiait.

La blonde déglutis doucement, cet endroit lui donnait la chaire de poule.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, sentent quelque chose à ses pieds. Elle se pencha pour ramasser, mais fut attirée par un cri qui venait de sa droite. Elle s'y précipita et découvrit un homme, attacher à un poteau en fer. Elle le regarda, surprise. Celui-ci avait l'air très affaibli et à vu d'œil il avait été torturer. Il avait l'air de souffrir ce qui peina la blonde. Elle s'en approcha, les cris de l'homme se calmant.

-S'il...détache ...moi

Elle le regardait ne sachant quoi faire, cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'un pirate alors pourquoi l'avoir attaché. Inspirant elle crocheta la serrure de ses menottes à l'aide de sa barrette et se recula d'un pas.

L'homme se releva doucement, crachant du sang. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'aider, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux quand elle vit le sourire sournois de l'homme en face d'elle, elle s'était fait piéger comme une bleue. Mais il avait l'air si sincère, elle était sûre que Luffy l'aurait aussi détaché.

L'homme s'avança rapidement, des griffes poussant sur sa main prêtes à taillader la blonde qui cherchait désespérément à bouger sa jambe sans succès. Elle se sentit soudain tirer en arrière et sans comprendre vit une lame se planter dans le ventre du prisonnier qui s'écroula, mort.

Pouvant se mouvoir à nouveau elle regarda tremblante l'homme mort en face d'elle puis se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec deux orbes rouges.

Écarquillant les yeux elle se mit à crier à pleins poumons, il allait la tuer elle aussi, Kidd allait la tuer car elle avait vu la pièce interdite. Elle se mit à courir les larmes aux yeux, mais il la rattrapa, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Il l'entraîna difficilement au fond du couloir, la blonde se débattant de toutes ses forces.

-STOP !

Elle arrêta tout mouvement, et il la relâcha. Elle en profita pour se retourner, le regardant avec ses deux billes bleues et renifla.

-Sale monstre! tu l'as tué !

Le monstre en question grogna, plus que énerver.

-Si je n'avais pas été là tu serais morte.

Il reprit d'une voix plus cinglante.

-Killer t'avais interdis d'aller dans cette pièce, je devrais te tuer pour ça.

La blonde déglutis, mais repris son sang-froid, elle n'avait pas peur et répliqua d'un ton tout aussi cinglant.

-Bah vas y, tues moi sale lâche !

Sans qu'elle n'est pu faire quoique se soit il la plaqua contre le mur de fer derrière elle. Elle grimaça de douleur, mais serra les dents pour ne pas le montrer.

-Ne me tente pas !

Sans réfléchir elle leva son pieds pour lui mette un coup mais il se rapprocha pour l'en empêcher. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé contre son visage ce qui la gêna. Mais la blonde n'oublia pas la situation dans laquelle elle était et préféra utiliser son cerveau qui n'avait pas changé contrairement à son physique.

-De toute manière tu ne peux pas me tuer, je suis ta monnaie d'échange.

-Je peux très bien trouver une autre solution à mon problème, fit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Elle fit un petit sourire et murmura, lentement pour qu'il entende bien sa phrase.

-Donc tu avoues avoir un problème, intéressant.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, cette fille était loin d'être bête. Il murmura à son tour approchant sa bouche de son oreille ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Je ne ferais pas la maligne si j'étais toi, tu n'es pas en position de force.

-Vu ce que tu as fait subir à cet homme tu dois effectivement avoir un gros souci mental.

Il se mit à rire sadiquement puis frappa le mur rageusement avec sa main libre.

-Cet homme c'est moquer de moi quand je lui ai dit que j'allais trouver le one piece. Il a mérité ce qu'il a eu, personne ne se moque de moi !

La blonde fronça les sourcils, il était impulsif, trop... il ne fallait pas.

-Si tu réagis comme ça, alors toi aussi tu es trop faible pour aller dans le nouveau monde.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se serrer, et l'emprise qu'il avait sur son épaule se resserra, mais pas complètement. Elle tourna son regard vers un bras métallique et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la serrer plus, cette main ne pouvait remplacer une vrai, elle-même faisait très attention à ses propres mains. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi il avait besoin d'Iva et leva le regard vers lui.

Elle ne s'attendit pas à sentir son ventre se tordre violemment sous ce regard brûlant, elle pouvait y voir autre chose que de la haine. De l'hésitation, de la crainte et un autre sentiment qui rendait ses yeux si beaux. Elle se sentit coupable de ses paroles et sans réfléchir posa une de ses mains sur la joue du roux ne voulant qu'une chose, l'apaiser. Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentis la pression sur son épaule se desserrer, et la respiration du rouquin se calmer. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, sans bouger mais le bateau se mit soudainement à bouger lui, ce qui les ramena à la réalité.

Presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux il se recula. Elle en profita pour se dégager de son étreinte et partis sur le pont, voulant quitter cette atmosphère pesante au plus vite.

Elle mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient attaqués par des hommes poissons. Elle ne put éviter une attaque d'un homme poisson qui la propulsa hors du bateau. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Il devait encore plus la haïr maintenant ce qui n'aurait pas dû la déranger à ce point. Elle décida de combattre pour oublier, oubliant les conseils d'Iva et utilisa trois fois sa diable jambe avant de le mettre k.o.

Essoufflée elle le regardait gisant au sol. Soupirant et reprenant son souffle, elle se retourna et sentis une lumière lui éblouir les yeux. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver la vue mais ne vit personne aux alentours à part son bateau et Wire qui la regardait sans expression. Elle connaissait cette lumière, elle n'était que trop habituée depuis deux ans. Elle décida de partir en direction du flash, ce paparazzi ne devait pas avoir une photo d'elle dans ces conditions.

Elle regardait de toutes parts désemparée mais s'arrêta net quand elle vit le Thousand Sunny dresser devant elle. Elle en oublia la photo se rappelant de Rodrigue et regarda la petite fête qui s'y déroulait à côté. Elle entendait des hommes poissons crier «victoire» ou encore «enfin la liberté»

tout en remerciant son équipage ce qui la fit sourire nostalgiquement. Elle aurait dû se trouver à la place de ce poulpe derrière les fourneaux de ce gigantesque banquet et sermonner Luffy sur son estomac sans fin, elle aurait du draguer Nami et Robin tranquillement en train de discuter, elle aurait taquiner cet imbécile de bretteur qui dormait avec une choppe de bière à la main. Elle aurait rit aux histoires d'Ussop et aux danses loufoques de Francky, elle aurait écouté attentivement les musiques de Brook tout en lui parlant de demoiselle et aurait félicité le petit renne sur ses compétences en médecine. Renne qu'elle ne voyait pas d'ailleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils, Rodrigue n'était pas là non plus. Il avait dû être blessé durant leurs combats. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir au plus vite à l'infirmerie.

Elle se faufila alors discrètement jusqu'au Sunny se fondant dans la masse qui ne la remarqua pas à son plus grand soulagement, et se hissa jusqu'au pont. Elle connaissait ce bateau par cœur et n'eut aucun mal à aller à l'infirmerie le plus discrètement possible, ce qui ne servait à rien comme ils étaient tous occupé à faire la fête. Elle entra et découvrit Rodrigue, blanc comme un linge allongé sur le lit des malades.

-Rodrigue !

Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Elle s'en approcha mais c'est à ce moment-là que Chopper entra dans l'infirmerie avec hâte, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

-Sanji ! Sanji tu es réveillé?

Il s'arrêta devant la blonde comme si il venait de voir un fantôme. Il avait pourtant reconnu l'odeur de sanji à pleins nez, et en pleine forme. La blonde resta immobile cherchant une excuse.

-Je... j'étais venu voir mon ami Brook, mais il n'est pas là malheureusement alors je... je m'en vais.

Le petit renne la regarda avec de grands yeux semblant avoir un éclair de Lucidité.

-Mais...mais vous êtes Sharona ! je suis l'un de vos plus grands fans !

Elle le regarda surprise, même Chopper était fan d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être flattée ou pleurer parce-qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

-Je peux avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ?

Hésitante elle hocha la tête et lui signa son carnet de médecin lui mettant un petit commentaire. L'animal devint tout rouge.

-Oh mais non je ne suis pas le meilleur médecin voyons!

Elle en rigola et regarda Rodrigue, ne l'ayant pas oublié et fit l'innocente.

-Votre ami est blessé?

-Non, disons qu'il fait de l'anémie, j'allais analyser son sang que j'ai prélevé dans cette petite fiole.

-Oh je peux regarder?

Le petit renne flatté accepta, posant la fiole sur son bureau. Sharona en profita pour lui subtiliser ses gants, qu'il avait posé sur la petite table de chevet. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'en apercevoir et de les chercher paniqué.

-Mes gants...mes gants!

-Calme toi, tu as sûrement dû les oublier va voir dans ta chambre si ils y sont tu les oublis souvent là-bas.

Il hocha la tête, rassurer et repartis lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Elle en profita pour subtiliser la fiole de sang sur le bureau. Elle soupira en attrapant une autre dans sa mallette et regarda Rodrigue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi acteur de pacotille !

Elle s'entailla le doigt, recueillant les quelques goûtes dans la fiole et fit attention de la remplir comme l'autre puis la posa sur le bureau. Son précieux doigt. L'autre poire allait le lui payer. Elle se mit un pansement et partit à la hâte avant que Chopper revienne, lui reposant les gants sur son bureau. Elle avait honte de faire ça à son compagnon mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait que le sang corresponde à son ADN et Rodrigue ne pouvait malheureusement pas jouer sur ça.

Elle fit un tour dans son ancienne cuisine, nostalgique. Elle rêvait souvent de son sanctuaire préféré. Elle lui manquait. Elle passa une main sur le comptoir, regardant la vaisselle à faire ce qui la fit grogner, puis regarda le repas inachevé en faisant la grimace. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses compagnons manger un steak trop dur ni des pâtes crus. Elle se mit au fourneau en oubliant qu'elle devait se dépêcher de retourner dans l'autre bateau et prépara le repas, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, cuisiner la rendait si heureuse. Elle le mit ensuite dans le frigo, il était trop tôt encore pour manger ça et marqua une note au latino dans son carnet de cuisine lui donnant d'autres conseils et lui signalant sa venue.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son sanctuaire et repartit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourna néanmoins, sentant une présence mais ne voyant rien elle s'éclipsa par l'arrière du bateau et descendis à terre , angle mort du banquet, ou peu de personnes y étaient.

Elle se sentait perdue, ne sachant pas quel chemin elle avait pris. Pire que son ami l'algue elle s'avança dans une direction au hasard mais fut stopper par un homme poisson.

-Mais vous êtes...

D'autres se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

-Sharona ! Sharona est là ! oh mon Dieu !

Elle les regardaient tétanisé, ils allaient attirer l'attention mais en même temps c'étaient ses fans. Foutue célébrité. Elle essaya de se dégager sans succès, elle profita d'un moment d'inattention pour courir droit devant, essayant de semer la foule de plus en plus grande derrière elle.

Elle se sentit soudain attirer sur le côté et se retrouva derrière un rocher, à côté de...Wire. Elle le regarda surprise. L'homme devinant sa question lui répondit d'un ton neutre, comme son visage.

-Kidd m'a demandé d'aller te chercher, il faut qu'on parte rapidement nous sommes resté trop longtemps.

À l'entente du roux elle baissa le regard, son ventre se serrant. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en face de lui mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle suivit Wire une fois que la foule s'était dissipée. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-J'aime ton haut.

-oh euh...merci...

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre face à ce compliment, elle ne trouvait même plus bizarre qu'un homme aime les habits pour filles, étant resté deux ans avec un travelo. Voyant qu'il c'était un peu éloigné elle se reprit et lui répondit plus chaleureusement.

-Si tu veux je pourrais te le prêter, ce blazer et cette chemise t'iraient à ravir.

Il ne dit rien mais elle crut voir un sourire sur son visage. Elle fit elle-même un grand sourire. Avaient-ils sympathisé ?

De retour sur le bateau et après un savon de Heat sur son départ précipité ils repartirent, la blonde regardant avec tristesse l'horizon. Elle allait devoir attendre la prochaine île pour revoir ses compagnons.

Elle décida d'aller se changer et de prendre une bonne douche l'aube pointant le bout de son nez.

Elle traversa la salle à manger et passa par le couloir central mais s'arrêta attirer par une faible lueur provenant d'une porte entrouverte. . Elle y aperçut le roux, calme et concentré, bricolant dans un petit atelier. Elle se surprit à l'observer pendant un petit moment, repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait et se retourna, se disant qu'il faillait qu'ils s'expliquent pour au moins qu'elle n'est plus ça sur la conscience mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement la faisant sursauter. Apparemment le roux n'était pas de cet avis et les explications allaient être pour maintenant.

**Je suis sadique d'arrêter ici Ahah !**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe. **

**Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre, j'espère avant les Vacances de noël.**

**Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, c'est important pour un auteur. **

**À la prochaine :) **


End file.
